Chapter 27
is the twenty-seventh chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga. Summary With Lunch in tow, the trio flies off on Kintoun towards Muten Rōshi's island. The group makes a landing, and Lunch is enamored with the cozy look of the island. Gokū calls out to Kame Sennin, telling him they managed to find a girl who matched his specifications. When an answer doesn't come, Gokū is confused as to why; Kuririn suggests that Kame Sennin might be in the restroom. When Gokū doesn't understand what a restroom is, Kuririn elaborates a little further, explaining he's on the toilet. Gokū finally understands, and rushes off towards the restroom, crudely shouting for Kame Sennin. Lunch asks Kuririn why they brought her to the island, and if they need her to do anything. Kuririn replies that they don't need her to do anything at all, it's more of the fact that they need a female presence on the Kame House island full of men. Lunch is elated, as she's being pursued and wouldn't mind a place to hide. Kuririn doesn't understand at first, but then remembers she was being chased by people who looked like police. Asking who they were, he is surprised to hear Lunch state they were real police. Gokū rushes a very ingidant Turtle Hermit off of the toilet, telling him they found a girl he would like. Irritated, the Hermit asks if the girl is indeed one he'd like. Looking out the window, Kame Sennin seems Kuririn and Lunch talking. Lunch, looking at the bag of money, surmises that she either robbed a bank or a train. Kuririn insists that she doesn't joke around; he can't possibly see a girl like her robbing a train or a bank, and thinks instead she's a rich girl being pursued. The young woman warns Kuririn that they should be careful; for her, all it takes is a single sneeze and she changes personalities. Kame Sennin, watching from the window, excitedly exclaiming approval. He agrees to take both Gokū and Kuririn on as his disciples, and welcomes Lunch to the island. Lunch happily thanks the Hermit, saying it was because of his grandsons that she was saved. While happy, Kame Sennin tells Lunch that Gokū and Kuririn aren't his grandsons; they're his little brothers. After recovering from his little joke, Kame Sennin tells Lunch that he is training the boys in . He also manages to convince Lunch to stay with him on his island, and asks if she'd like to learn budō as well. Lunch, though tempted, says she doesn't know if she could keep up with the training. Kuririn fully supports Kame Sennin's notion, and tells Lunch that she shouldn't pass up this one-of-a-kind chance to learn from someone as great as Kame Sennin. Kame Sennin hands Lunch a uniform, and she begins to change outside before Kuririn inadvertently convinces her to change inside. Lunch comes out of the room dressed in not a uniform, but lingerie. When she points it out, Kame Sennin tells her that these are the official uniforms of the Turtle School. Before they can begin their training, however, a fly buzzes around them, tickling Lunch's nose and triggering a sneeze. She transforms into her violent half, who notices that her surroundings aren't a prison. Pulling a machine gun out of nowhere, she rounds on Gokū, Kuririn, and Kame Sennin, firing a flurry of bullets in indignation before sneezing again, changing back to her mellow half. The girl notices the gun in her hand and apologizes innocently to the trio, asking if she did anything wrong, to which a scared Turtle Hermit denies.